


dear crabwaves

by mossybugs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Derealization, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicidal Thoughts, idek what's going on here, literally a sad crab finds a burrito, tis just a crab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybugs/pseuds/mossybugs
Summary: 🦀🦀2 crab🌊one big waev, what will they do🏝dorwn? no. land!❌🦀LOL IMAGINE DYING LUL🦀🌯cope <3🦀1 crab
Relationships: crab x crab
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	dear crabwaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patanoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patanoki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear CrabWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474976) by [patanoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patanoki/pseuds/patanoki). 



> thanks pasta for the title :lipbite: this is all satire/crackfic please don't take this seriously. make sure to read tags, there is one seriously bummed-out crab.

_at first it hadn’t been so bad, the constant loneliness was ironically my companion. always over my shoulder, reminding me of my isolation, and the tranquil island became a maddening loop, day in, day out. i had lost track of how long i’ve been trapped here. the time slipped away from me like water through my claws. no matter how hard i desperately clutched, another monotonous day would pass by, a repeat of the days before. all the while the same palm trees watched me, fronds swaying in the wind as if there was nothing else in the world. i began to scatter across the beach, my legs urgently scurrying across the grains as if i had anywhere to go, anywhere i could go. the winds blew on me, laughing at my foolishness. at the end of the day, i had realized i had only made one big circle. the universe’s crazed joke._

_the next morning i had woke up and the circular path i had made had disappeared, probably swept away by the ocean. this place was not changing, stuck in the same state for eternity._

_it was one of those days where i was wondering why i was even still here, which were becoming more and more frequent now. the cool wind that had used to be a blessing, a sign of paradise, was now cruelly laughing, spirits cackling at my lethargy. i had looked at the ocean a little too long, gazing into its deep azure depths, eyes unfocusing and falling into a haze. this is how i spent most of my time, and most likely how i would have spent today it not for a mysterious new addition to the island. wrapped in a metallic aluminum, was a cylindrical-shaped object, floating casually onto the shore like it was divinely placed. but i knew better than to thank the gods just yet, for i had once considered this place a blessing._

_curiously, i approached it, not bothering to hide my eagerness at something, anything new. the closer i got, the more i realized it had not been a mirage of a madman. the scent of something meaty flooded my senses, and i felt a wave of relief and excitement pass through me at the same time. the cerulean of the sea and sky reflected on the covering, even bits of red from my shell appeared on the shiny wrapping. but what most interested me, the heavenly scent coming from the interior. it had been too long since any food, since anything. foreign glyphs were written over the wrapping. it was all very strange, even more adding to its divine status. it read,_

**"TACO BELL BURRITO SUPREME"**

_is this the nourishment, the language, of gods? it must have been ambrosia, and i, a pitied mortal. for whomever god was, he had abandoned me long ago. but this, this was right in front of me, taunting me, and i could not resist. i was a madman, ravaging into the contents, indulging in my most primal desires, satisfying my hunger but not by gluttony. etiquette had been discarded, for i could not stop, the smell had taken control of my brain, ensnaring my sense. i would surely die without it. because i was an animal, and this, this deitic, holy, creation that could only be crafted. i was not a religious crab, but there was no doubt in my mind that this was handcrafted by a divine being. perhaps it was but a trap, to test my piety, to commit such a test of sacrilege, but i lusted, craved for the carnage of the meat between my teeth, the sauce coating my throat, forgetting my worries, my pain. because that was the best thing you could hope for? to forget it all._


End file.
